Vespa Bike
by Polynix
Summary: FLCLxYugioh Crossover SxJ. Seto has finally gone off the deep end! He's gone crazy! Rated PG13 for bass whacking, people runned over by Vespa, and lots of cursing!
1. Chapter 1

**POLYNIX: Alright! My first fic is up. I got this idea actually by watching FLCL(furi curi).**

**KAIBA: Let me get this straight, I'm in a fic with crazyness!**

**POLYNIX: Either that or be drunk...**

**KAIBA: O.O I'll stick with crazy.**

**POLYNIX: I thought so...**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Yugioh or FLCL. I want Haruko and Kaiba though...**

**Chapter 1: Kaiba's Silence...**

**

* * *

**It was another day at school and Kaiba was Silent as always in class, but he was zoned out too. 

"Seto?" The teacher asked, no response. "Seto!" People started staring at him. "SETO!" He snapped out of his daze. "I'm tired of you not listening in class! Go out in to the hallway now!" Kaiba grabed his things and headed out.

_That was werid..._ Jou thought to himself. He thought it was nothing.

The last bell rang and everyone headed out. Jou saw Kaiba standing in front of the school.

"Hey Kaiba!" Jou shouted. Kaiba turned his head slightly, but just went back to staring. "Is something wrong?" Kaiba got lost in a trance again. "Kaiba?" Nothing, he didn't move one bit. "Snap out of it!" Kaiba jumped a little, but shook it off. His Limo came pulling up. He handed Jou something before he started walking. "That was really werid..." He opened the note that said

_Come by my house on Saturday around 2. I'll explain. -Kaiba_

"WHAT THE!"

The rest of the week went on like this. Dazed, silent, nothing about him was right.

"Kaiba has been acting so werid. He got kicked out the class four times already." Honda said.

"Yeah. It's like Kaiba's not there anymore." Yugi replied while stuffing ramen in his mouth.

"He must be having a hard week or something." Anzu said.

"You must be happy about this Jou. He won't call you a dog anymore, huh?" Otogi said. Jou just nodded.

"Something up?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, just thinking about something." Jou answered.

"For a sec I thought you got what Kaiba got." Honda commented. _Why would he ask me to go to his house?_ Jou thought.

* * *

Saturday came and Jou was walking up to the door. He was about to knock on it, until he heard an explosion. Mokuba ran up to the door and opened it. 

"Jou! -cough cough- Glad you're here. Follow me." Jou walked in the smoke infested room.

"What's with the explosion?" Jou asked trying to see through the thick smoke.

"This all happened when Haruko came over."

"Haruko?" Mokuba opened a door where even more smoke came out.

"Hey! Shut the door! Can't you see I'm working?" A voice said.

"The smoke's too thick Nii-san!" _Nii-san!_ The smoke cleared to see Kaiba wearing a big tee shirt and jeans sitting on a Moped covered in Motor Oil.

"Can you get me some Transmission fluid and two sodas and..."

"Let me guess. More Ramen?"

"Yeah. Thanks Taro-kun."

"I'm not Taro-kun!" Mokuba shut the door and stomped off.

"These parts are were in good shape and all of a sudden break down?"

"Kaiba? Is that you?" Jou asked, a little stunned by this.

"Yeah it's me. You're probably wondering why."

"Yeah! Now spill!"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. Some wandering house keeper came over and bam! Here I am."

"But how come you're always so silent at school?"

"Listen. If I came to school like this, I would get way too much attention, so I act the opposite."

"That still does explain the trances you've been in."

"I was just thinking about which head would work, and i'm thinking you're the one."

"Translation?"

"Do you mind staying here? You may pass out..."

"What do you mean pass out!"

"It's only a possibilty. So what do you say?"

"I'll try it out."

"Good." Kaiba brought out a blue bass guitar. He pulled something and the bass started making a motor sound. He swung it towards Jou and SMACK! Jou smacked into the door, flung it open and nearly hit Mokuba.

"What the! Nii-san!"

"What? I didn't do nothing." He tried to hide the guitar behined his back. Mokuba just rolled his eyes.

"Jou are you ok?" Jou blinked and started to shout.

"ITAI! What the hell did you do that for!"

"You agreed on it. Anyway you're staying the night." He turned to Jou and pointed the guitar at him and grin evily. "I'll be watching you!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Can I tell my friends though?"

"Sure invite them for dinner!"

"Dinner! Why dinner?"

"It's a little late for lunch. So dinner would be the best."

"Fine let me call them." Mokuba lead Jou down the stairs to a phone. Kaiba watched them go down. _You know? He may just be one Haruko mentioned._

**FLASHBACK**

_"So this one kid, his name was Naota, but I called him Takkun, had the right head. That's how I got Kanti, but with him I couldn't get Atomsk. That's why I need you!" Haruko said. Kaiba stared at her._

_"I run a business. I don't have time for this!" Kaiba stated coldy._

_"You asked for it." She got out her guitar and swung it hard. "LUNCHTIME!" It smacked Kaiba's head. He passed out. She put her guitar next to him. "Don't worry. We'll meet again."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That day is still blurry. I can't remember what happened to Haruko. I remember Her talking about Takkun, but that's it. After she said 'Atomsk", everything's black." Kaiba went back to his room to work on his vespa(moped).

* * *

_Yugi's house_

-brrring brrring-

"Yami! Could you answer it?" Yugi shouted.

"Sure aibou." Yami headed for the phone and picked it up.

"Kame shop."

_"Yami?"_

"Jou! What's going on?"

_"Umm...could you come over to Kaiba's for dinner? His idea, not mine!"_

"What! Hang on." Yami couldn't believe it. "Yugi!" Yugi came down stairs.

"What is it Yami?"

"Kaiba invited us to his house for dinner."

"Accept already!"

"Why?"

"We could find out what's up with Kaiba." Yami gave in.

"Yeah we could."

_"Okay. Make sure you bring the rest of the gang over. Bai!"_

"Bai." Yami hung up the phone. "That was so werid."

* * *

_Back at Kaiba's_

"Alright they're coming Kaiba."

"Thanks Takkun!" Kaiba shouted. _Takkun? Who's that?

* * *

_

**POLYNIX: Yea! I'm done!**

**KAIBA: Did I really do that?**

**POLYNIX: Yes you did. Review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**POLYNIX: I dunno if everyone liked that chapter. If not, this one should be better.**

**KAIBA: Great...me being insane again.**

**HARUKO: But it's fun to see you like that.**

**POLYNIX: She's right you know. On with the fic!**

**CHAPTER 2: The true side of Kaiba

* * *

**

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Ryo, and Bakura came to Kaiba's house for "dinner".

"I don't know about this. What if Kaiba went psycho?" Bakura said.

"Bakura be nice! We're here for our friends." Anzu replied

"Dear Ra! Stop the friendship crap!"

"You know he's got a point." Yami said.

"Whatever. Let's get in." Yugi said. Right before they knocked. An explosion was heard and the door flung open. Blowing smoke into everyone's faces.

"Jou must be cooking." Honda commented.

"You wish." Mokuba and Jou steped out coughing like crazy. "That damn bastard."

"What happened?" Ryo asked.

"Nii-san decided to cook. He's making curry."

"Nii-san!" Everyone except Jou and Mokuba shouted.

"You telling me Kaiba did that?" Otogi asked.

"Yeah. Watch your step. It's full of smoke in here." Mokuba said. He and Jou lead everyone to the kitchen. When they arrvied Jaws dropped and eyes got big.

"I can't believe these stupid directions. This is little prince curry brand for Takku and it exploded." Kaiba said throwing the package away. He turned to notice everyone saw him. "Hey." -insert anime fall-

"Is this Kaiba?" Yami shouted.

"I think so pharoh. And thought you were stupid."

"Say what!"

"Taro-kun, tell them to get ready. It's almost done." Kaiba said dragging Jou to help him.

"I'M NOT TARO-KUN!" Mokuba shouted. Everyone was in total shock. Except for Bakura and Yami. They were too busy fighting. Mokuba lead them out, leaving Kaiba and Jou alone.

* * *

"Well that went well." Jou commented tasting the curry.

"It could have gone worse." Jou spit out the curry and rushed over to the fauset. "Too spicy?" Kaiba just smile as Jou glared at him.

"Yeah. You sure you put in just the package, or did you put in hot sauce again?"

"That wasn't even your curry." Jou was puzzled. Kaiba got out another pot of curry. "You see, you, me, and Taro-kun eat this one, while we give the others the really spicy one, for a joke." Kaiba handed him an empty bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"You put this entire thing in that?" Kaiba nodded. Jou wasn't sure, but he couldn't help it. "Alright, we can do it."

"Alright. Help me with this. I've tested it to see how hot it is." He put a little curry on a piece of paper and it burned right through it. "This will set them on fire. But it will end too soon. So i'll put some hot sauce in their sodas! This will be great!" Jou couldn't help but agree. He thought that they should show the true side of Kaiba.

* * *

-insert Come Down by The Pillows from FLCL- 

They brought out the curry and sodas to everyone, making sure they didn't get the super spicy stuff.

"Alright! Dig in!" Kaiba said. Everyone took one bite and their faces started to turn red.

"Holy crap this is spicy!" Yaim said.

"What in Ra's name did you put in this!" Bakura shouted.

"It's too hot! Water! Water!" Anzu screamed.

"Damnit damnit DAMNIT!" Honda and Otogi shouted.

"Jou! Did you do this?" Ryo and Yugi asked.

"Mine taste fine." Mokuba said.

"I didn't put anything it beides the package." Kaiba said.

"I didn't do nothing. There is soda right in front of you." Jou replied. Everyone grabbed their sodas and gulped them down, but their faces became redder. Everyone screamed in pain!

"Is this hot sauce?" Yami screamed.

"And you called me psycho!" Bakura shouted.

"Make it stop!" Anzu screamed even louder.

"Too much! Too much!" Honda and Otogi screamed.

"I blame our Yamis!" Yugi said.

"Agreed!" Ryo replied. The yamis were about tell their hikaris they didn't, but their mouths were on fire.

"By the way, they shut off our water until tomorrow." Kaiba commented.

"WHAT!" Everone screamed.

"But there is one water bottle left. There is enough for one drink though." Jou replied. Everyone looked at eachother, then ran for the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight, Jou and Kaiba began to laugh.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Jou said.

"I told you it would be funny!" Kaiba said.

"You rigided this didn't you?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure did...Mokuba." Mokuba hugged his brother and laughed.

"That was funny!" They laughed and laughed until everyone came back(hey that rhymes).

"Hey. Kaiba told this amazing joke." Jou said trying to cover themsevles up.

"Let me guess. It's the one where the tomb robber and the pharoh beat up the high priest. Am I right?" Yami said.

"Run for it!" Jou shouted. Kaiba and Jou ran from Yami and Bakura.

"Upstairs Jou!" Kaiba shouted.

"Why?"

"You'll see!" They ran upstairs and into Kaiba's room and locked the door. Yami and Bakura started to bang on it.

"Open this door or I'll send you mortals to the shadow realm!" Bakura shouted.

"What are we gonna do?" Jou said.

"Go for a ride!" Kaiba lifted up a sheet revealing his vespa. Jou got an evil grin. Outside the door, Yami and Bakura were still trying to open up the door.

"One more time!" Yami said. "On three...three!" They ran for the door and before they could hit it, BANG! Kaiba's vespa ran over them! The two yamis laided there not moving, but speaking.

"Make the chibi Blue Eyes go away Yugi." Yami said.

"Give me back my bear pharoh." Bakura said. Everyone ran up to see what the comotion was all about. Everyone stared at the yamis, then stared at Kaiba and Jou on a vespa.

"Yugi, Yami wants you to make the chibi Blue Eyes to go away." Kaiba said.

"And Ryo, make sure the pharoh gives back Bakura's bear." Jou said. The hikaris attened to their yamis.

"So this what was up with Kaiba." Anzu said. Before Kaiba could answer, he started to get dizzy.

"You okay, Nii-san?" Kaiba fell over and hit the ground. "Nii-san!" Mokuba was shaking his brother, trying to make him wake up. Jou went over to him too. "Kaiba wake up! Kaiba!" Jou shouted. He still didn't move.

* * *

**POLYNIX: Cliffy! Yea!**

**KAIBA: Not good. What happens to me!**

**POLYNIX: -shrugs-**

**KAIBA: It's all your fault you bass-wacking freak!**

**HARUKO: You say something?**

**KAIBA: Never mind.**

**POLYNIX: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. If you review, I'll give you some of Kaiba's cash or you can gloomp him.**

**KAIBA: What the-?**

**POLYNIX: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**POLYNIX: Alrighty! Another Chapter in this crazy fic!**

**KAIBA: Damnit...**

**POLYNIX: I just read a fic about you turned into a vampire.**

**KAIBA: What!**

**POLYNIX: I may write a fic like that.**

**KAIBA: Isn't it the story Falling?**

**POLYNIX: Nope. That will be something else. If you want a Seto Vampire fic, email me!**

**HARUKO: Can we got on with this? Jou is going crazy.**

**POLYNIX: Alright. Let's start.

* * *

**

"Nii-san! Wake up!" Mokuba shouted. Tears were fighting to get through. _Kaiba? What's wrong?_ Jou thought.

"Come on. We better get him to his room." Yugi said. They all agreed and helped Kaiba get in his room.

**Kaiba's Dream**

_"Who are you? Where are you?" Kaiba struggles as he gently falls into shadows. He stops and sees someone standing. It was a boy. He was in a teal sweatshrit and shorts. He was staring into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba watched as this boy turned into a giant red phoniex. The symbol on the phoniex was all Kaiba could see. He walked towards it regarding that Mokuba is trying to stop him. Mokuba screams at the top of his lungs, but Kaiba ignores it, as he gets lost in a trance. He was almost touching the phoniex until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He looks to find Haruko with an evil grin and a bass guitar right where the pain is. Haruko keeps beating him in the chest. "Someone! Help me! Mokuba! Jou! Anyone!" The pain grew stronger, his cries grow louder, but no one came to his side. Tears broke out, but that made Haruko smash harder. "He's mine! I'll be the one to eat him! Not you!" Haruko shouts before hitting him the hardest she could._

**Reality**

Kaiba was tossing and turning uncontrolaby. Sweat driped down his face.

"He needs to calm down." Anzu said.

"We can see that! Baka mortal girl." Bakura said.

"Well, we got to get going. I think Yami had enough for one day." Yugi said. Yami was asleep on Yugi's shoulder.

"Alright. See ya." Jou said. Jou and Mokuba wave bye to everyone. Mokuba and Jou went up to Kaiba's room to keep an eye on him.

"I should be heading to bed. G' Night Jou." Mokuba said. He walked across the hall into his room and shut the door. Jou stayed with Kaiba.

"Kaiba...You got to wake up...please..." Jou said softly. He gently stroke Kaiba's arm. Kaiba moved his arm away. His eyes shot open. "Kaiba!" Kaiba stared at Jou as his eyes turned to a yellowish green. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway. Jou ran after him. "Wait Kaiba!" Kaiba ran into the farest room and shut the door. _What's gotten into him?_ Jou thought. He open the door to find Kaiba sitting in a corner with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." Kaiba said. Jou looked at him with a puzzled look. "No! Stop! Please Haruko!"_ Haruko!_

"Kaiba! Snap out of it! It's me Jou!" Kaiba stopped. He looked at Jou and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around Jou.

"Gomen! Gomen!"

"It's okay. It's all over. Come on, let's get some sleep." Kaiba let go of Jou and just looked down at the floor. Jou got up and headed for the door. "If need me, I'll be right by your room. And don't worry, it's been and gone."

**Kaiba's Dream**

_"You thought you could get out of this, huh?" Haruko said. Kaiba was barely awake. Three of his ribs were broken. "Jou can't help you! There is no choice! You have to do this!" "Please...I don't...want to." "You think you have a choice in the matter? You have to do this.Atomsk picked you. You'll be all mine!" "STOP!" Kaiba shouted at the top of his lungs. Haruko stared at him. Kaiba's eyes turned back to cold blue. "I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I'm not someone's game! I'll take out thisAtomsk and you so that way, you'll stay out of my life!" "Are you done? Let me put it straight, You have no opitions. Well there is one." Kaiba gave her a death stare. "You can do what you are suppose to do or Mokuba and Jou will die to take your place." Kaiba gasped at this. What can I do? I can't just leave my brother and my puppy. Kaiba thought. "Well..I'm waiting..." His eyes turned back to the yellow green. "I'll do it." "Good boy. I'll see you soon." And with that, she smacked him with her bass, and everything went black._

**Reality**

Kaiba stood up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat. He put his arms around his thin frame. "Why me?" He said softly.

* * *

It's was morning and Kaiba woke up everyone with his famous wake-up call.

"SETO!" Mokuba shouted. He was able to get through the smoke infested house to reach Kaiba. "You are not cooking anymore. You'll burn down the house or blow it up!"

"I'm doing fine. I haven't done either of those." Kaiba countered. Kaiba turned away from Mokuba and kept on cooking.

"Why don't you listen to your brother?" Jou said. He just got out of bed, still a bit tired.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I would like to listen to someone else."(((Yaoi Alert! Yaoi Alert!)))

"Like me?" Jou was standing right next to him. Putting his arms around his waist, Kaiba blushed, yet melted to this feeling. Mokuab quickly ran out, afraid that it would get a rating beyond PG-13(It won't).

"Sure, why not?" The older teen turned around to face his puppy. The puppy leaned close to the brunnet. They were only an inch away. Before their lips could meet...BOOM! They were both covered in whatever Kaiba was making. Some of it flew into Jou's mouth.

"Damnit! What the hell were you making!"

"I don't know, I just put in whatever I liked, hoping it would taste good."

"And they said I was dumb." Jou left the room to get cleaned off. Kaiba stayed where he was, looking down at the floor.

"Jou, I couldn't kiss you even if I tired. I'm causing you too much trouble." Kaiba heard a scream from upstairs. "Well, here goes nothing." He ran upstairs and into Jou's room. Jou had a bucket hat on(like Naota's).

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba got an evil grin on his face. He walked over to Jou, sat on the floor and stared at Jou, inches apart.

"I see you're wearing your ugly hat." Jou was puzzled, but looked closely to see, that wasn't the true Kaiba talking. Kaiba grabbed him and held him around his neck. The warmth from him made Jou melt. "Let's see what's under it." Before Jou could get away, the hat came off. Kaiba smirked at Jou. Jou had cat ears coming out of his head(Furi Curi epi. 3). "They are so kawaii!(yes,I made Kaiba say Kawaii)"

"Whatever, I need to get out here and get to school." Jou pulled his hat back on.

"Alright, I'll give you a ride."

"Say what? If people saw us go to school together, we could cause a little drama."

"It's okay, I think I can go to school like this, and you can just say that I felt like giving you a ride."

"Fine, but if we cause an uproar, you take the blame!"

"No prob."

* * *

Jou and Seto arrivied at school in his limo. Some people stared, but others just shrugged at it. It looked like there wasn't gonna be a problem, until Yami came up to the two. He forgot all about that night at Kaiba's thanks to SOMEONE's Vespa(Kaiba: What! He could habe killed me! Poly: --;;).

"Please tell me why you gave Jou a ride...and why are your eyes green, aren't they suppose to be blue?" Yami asked staring at Jou and Kaiba, but mostly Kaiba.

"Why don't you tell me how you can defy the laws of gravity?" Kaiba replied with a regular smile.

"You're some jackass Kaiba! Answer my question first!"

"I got to go, talk to Jou cause i'm getting bored." Yami was furious at Kaiba for walking away from a question.

"Alright! You tell me!" Jou got nevous, he didn't know what to say.

"I'll tell you, but you have to follow me."

"I'll give you my DM, just tell me Ra damnit!"

* * *

"Damn..."

"Yeah, it's confuses me too, but there's something he's not telling me."

"What do you mean?"

"That night after you guys left, he woke up, but was scared and his eyes turned to a yellowish green. he also looked in pain of some sort and he was covered in sweat and all this stuff keeps him from getting close to me. I don't know what's wrong, and this all happened after Haruko left." This rang a bell in Yami's mind.

"Did you say Haruko?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, I do. Her real name is Raharu and she's been afterAtomsk forever. Usually, she uses people to help him come out, by using her bass. Her existence is now unknown, no one, not even Medical Mechanica knows where she is. She once said that one person will belike a host for Atomsk, and she's controling that person."

"You saying Seto is this person?" Yami, ignoring Jou using his first name, nodded.

"If this does happen, Kaiba will be under Haruko's control and he will hurt or kill anyone who's not close to him. That includes me and the gang. Then he'll cause destruction all across every galaxy."

"Can't Seto fight it?"

"If he did, you and Mokuba would be dead."

* * *

**POLYNIX: Done!**

**KAIBA: Why only people not close to him?**

**HARUKO: I'll explain, I may be able to control you, but we made a deal, which means I get to make you do whatever I want, and those you truely love will be safe from harm.**

**KAIBA: Okay, someone also asked about how Jou and Yami know Haruko.**

**HARUKO: First chapter, Mokuba mentioned Haruko to Jou when he came to the house. As for Yami, we'll answer that in the next chapter.**

**JOU: Yeah cause I'm wondering about that too.**

**POLYNIX: I wanted to clear that up before I got people reviewing wondering that.**

**HARUKO: You always think ahead, poly!**

**POLYNIX: Ofcourse. I want good reviews, not bad. Anway, I think this may be a short fic due to lack of ideas, but it will have a good ending. So review people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**POLYNIX: Yea! Forth Chapter!**

**KAIBA: It's never gonna stop!**

**MAMIMI: It really depends on Canti's mood.**

**KAIBA: Great, you dragged the weird one in it now.**

**POLYNIX: I thought it would add a twist. I wanted Mamimi in it!**

**MAMIMI: Yeah so shut up!**

**HARUKO: Never underestimate Sameji.**

**KAIBA: Would you mind starting the fic before I kill the psychos.**

**POLYNIX: Baka --;;**

**Chapter 4: Mamimi explains

* * *

**

"Tell me you're not serious." Jou shouted at Yami.

"Afraid so. She can do that. Without the ones he loves, he can be taken over easily." Yami stated

"But wait, how did you found out about Haruko?"

"I was trying to hack into Kaiba Corp and got Medical Mechanica insted."

"Idiot." Jou was about to walk away until Yami grabbed his back pack.

"Wait. Why are you wearing a hat?" Jou blushed and pulled his hat down harder((I didn't forget about the hat))

"Oh, it's nothing." Yami grabbed his hat and tried to pull it off. Jou hanged on and try to run away. He was almost free until Yami won and the hat came off. Not knowing a certain someone was watching. Yami gasped at what he saw.

"Are those cat ears?" Yami spat out. Jou blushed harder. He looked over to see a red haired girl taking pictures of the scene. She smiled an evil smile. She chuckled a bit.

"Who the hell are you!" Jou shouted at the mysterious girl.

"Sameji Mamimi, but everyone calls me Mamimi." Mamimi stated coldly. "You must be the new Takkun."

"You know about this stuff?"

"Know? I lived through it. I know who Haruko is. I know who Takkun is. I know the Vespa by heart. I know what Fooly Cooly is." Jou stared at her in awe. Yami did the same. Jou put his hat back on and approached Mamimi.

"Tell me, who is Takkun? Why is Seto Atomsk's host? Why I am involed with this? I need answers!" Tears fell from Jou's eyes. Mamimi looked up at him with smypathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you everything. I can tell you who Takkun is, but that's it." Jou's grip on Mamimi's arms loosened.

"It's better than nothing."

"Alright. Takkun is my ex-boyfriend's brother. Always serious and stuff. Haruko fell in love with him and broke the rules. He's not good at baseball. His father is a perv and his grandpa is a nut and his brother is in america. Why Seto calls you Takkun is when Haruko takes over, showing his true emotions. So if Haruko calls you Takkun..."

"That means Seto loves me."

"I thought me and Yugi were the only Yaoi couple." Yami said, looking very shocked.

"It's only a possiblity. She may be the one who likes you, not Seto." Seto walked around to see Mamimi, Yami, and Jou at the side of the school.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Seto stated coldly. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm just saying that were gonna be late. Come on Takkun!" Seto grabbed Jou's hand and dragged him away from everyone else.

"That was werid." Yami said.

* * *

Everyone in class stared at Seto. Seto just stared back. He wrote a note and tossed it to Jou. Jou opened it a read it.

_#Your class is fun to stare at. Makes me fell so welcomed. Anyway, what's the lesson for today? I don't understand boring language._

_Seto#_

Jou smirked at the note. He looked over at Seto staring back at everyone. Soon the class got bored and turned away from him, as did Seto. _I should do that the next time people stared at me. _He wrote back quickly and toosed to back.

_# I know. Ain't it cool? I'm sure they think the same thing. As for the lesson, we're learning about mechanical science. Car blueprints, Motor boat structure, things like that._

_Jou#_

Kaiba also smriked at this and quickly replied.

_# I should be teaching this class since I know a lot about my vespa. Infact, I will!#_

Jou face became grim. He looked to see Seto arguing with the teacher.

"Please sit down Mr. Kaiba! Now!" The teacher shouted. Kaiba grabbed out his ukelele((FLCL Moment))

"Don't worry Mr. Tashita! Be happy-! Don't worry, be happy-!"

"Now Mr. Kaiba!" He pulled down the neck of his ukelele to reveal that the neck of his ukelele was a gun. He started shooting at the teacher for no reason. The teacher was covered in bullet holes. He slowly got up, his face covered in red.

"Ukelele no good."((End of FLCL Moment))

"Ya think?" Jou shouted.

"Run Jou!" Seto and Jou ran out of the room, into the hallway, and out the door.

"Did you use your bass?" Mamimi said. She was waiting at the door.

"No, Ukelele."

"Thought so."

"If you are done now, can we please get out of here!" Jou shouted.

"Fine. Just shuddup." Seto replied. They got on the vespa and rode away.

"They are such idiots." Mamimi stated.

* * *

Jou and Seto arrived infront of the Kaiba Mansion.

"Damn that was close!" Seto said. "I knew I bass would be better."

"Why did you do that Seto? Will probably never be able to show our faces again." Jou said looking at the ground.

"So what? Their opions do not matter no matter what!" Jou looked up slightly at Seto.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything. Let's start with Atomsk." Fear crept all over Kaiba's face. Before anyone could say anything else, the front door bursted open thanks to a very mad Mokuba.

"Seto! You got yourself and Jou suspened for the next two weeks!" Mokuba shouted at his brother.

"Mokie! So glad to see you." Seto said hugging his little brother. "How about we go out for ice cream?"

"Stop the-did you say ice cream?" Seto nodded. "Alright!" Mokuba jumped on the vespa and headed off to get ice cream.

After about 20 minutes later, Mokuba forgot what he was mad about and Jou became furious.

"Mokuba, could you excuse us for just a sec? I need to talk to your brother." Jou said. Mokuba nodded and ran off. Jou turned to Seto and pointed up. "Upstiars now!" Seto shrugged and headed up with Jou on his tail. Seto crashed on a couch in his room while Jou sat on the bed.

"So what's up?" Seto said calmly.

"You know what's up! I want to know about Atomsk, Raharu, and Medical Mechanica! Right now!" Seto looked at the ground.All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Seto looked up. Jou was slightly panicing. Seto walked over and took of Jou's hat. "Hey! What the-!"

"They're gone." Seto said. Jou felt his head, no cat ears.

"Where did they go?" Seto pointed outside to see a giant monster rising above the building. Screams were heard everywhere. Fear was all over Jou's face. "What's going on?" Seto grabbed his bass and headed out. "Seto, wait!" Jou rushed out with Kaiba. Kaiba got on his vespa. Jou was at the front door staring at Seto.

"Stop!" Seto looked up. "When are you gonna tell me?" They both stared at each other.

"I don't know. Sorry Jou." Seto stated. "I don't know if I will be able to. All I can tell you is that since I'm so coldhearted, I would be the perfect host for Atomsk. My step father was working with Haruko. That's why Jonouchi. I'm sorry. You're involed because you were the only one I could trust that wasn't related to me. Please help me." For a few seconds, his eyes were the blue Jou remembers so much. Seto turned on his vespa and rode towards downtown.

* * *

**POLYNIX: Such yaoi! I love it!**

**HARUKO: It's almost over?**

**KAIBA: Finally! I will be free once again.**

**POLYNIX: Well, only one or two more chapters, then an epilouge. I may write I sequeal if I have enough ideas.**

**HARUKO: Yea! More bass whacking!**

**KAIBA: Noooooo!**

**POLYNIX: This is so OOC. Review and you can touch Haruko's vespa or bass. Your choice.**

**HARUKO: Not my vespa! No fair...**

**MAMIMI: Just review people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**POLYNIX: Yea! I got a review!**

**KAIBA: Only five?**

**POLYNIX: Shut up! I just put the damn story up!**

**HARUKO: He's such a baka.**

**REVIEWER REPLY: Hikari Riku: Yes, he should have used a bass, but the ukelele was perfect for an FLCL moment. Just three more chapters okay. Then Atomsk/Haruko will be gone. I know Sameji was werid in furi curi, but this was way after furi curi. People change. Besides, this fic has OOC written all over it. Glad you're liking it!**

**nekogirltheanimefreak: Thanks for review all my chapters! Please keep reviewing**  
**  
POLYNIX: Alrighty, we got three more chapters to go. Then I got to work on Falling.**

**KAIBA: Please tell me what Falling is about!**

**HARUKO: -hits kaiba in the head with her bass- That's better!**

**POLYINX: Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The end begins

* * *

**

Jou was shocked by the sudden change of Seto. Now knowing that thanks to his step father and Haruko, he was gonna be the cause of the end of the world.

"Why? Why would someone do this to you?" Jou said. "I can't just let this happen! I need help!" ((FLCL manga moment)) Jou looked up to see a police man walking up to him with a knife. Jou backed away as he came closer. He was suddenly shot by some gun. ((I dunno how to describe this scene, will just say a girl looking a lot like Haruko in a bunny suit came out of Katsuya's head.)) Jou stared at the girl. "Who...who are you?"

"Oh me?" The bunny girl said. "I'm Haruha Raharu's superior, Superior Raharu." Jou was very confused.

"You couldn't get a better name?"

"Unfortunately no. Anyway, you needed help with Haruko?" Jou nodded. "Well, the only way to stop her is to destory the Medical Mechanica Factory. Located at Kaiba Corp."

"Kaiba Corp.! No way! Seto has worked hard to keep it up! Now the only way to save him is to tear it down?"

"Afraid so. Don't worry about it. Once it's destroyed, all his memories at Kaiba Corp. or anything to do with Kaiba Corp. will be erased from his memory. He'll remember you, Mokuba, Yugi, and all those other people. Besides, the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood have been wanting to get rid of Kaiba Corp for sometime. You'll also get a hyper flight vespa." This news excited Jou, but was still confused about how to do it.

"But I don't know how to get rid of Kaiba Corp. I don't have that kind of explosives." Superior Raharu was also confused by this.

"Maybe we could help." A voice said. He turned around to see Yami, Bakura, and Mamimi standing with explosives and arsonist supplies((Mamimi is still an arsonist)).

"Finally. A good use for these." Bakura said.

"Prossfensional Arsonist at your service." Mamimi said cheerfully.

"Let's take out Kaiba Corp.!" Yami said.

"Alright but you better hurry. Soon Seto will be taken over by Atomsk." Superior Raharu said. Everyone nodded.

"But wait, what's gonna happen to you?" Jou asked.

"Don't worry about me. I got to stick around. I need to tell Seto something, but you got to stop Haruko first. I'll take care of security at Kaiba Corp." And with that she disappeared.

"She's got to teach me that someday." Yami said.

* * *

Seto was heading downtown. _I'm so sorry Jou, but I got no other choice. You need to take Raharu down for me. But even I don't know how to do it..._ His thoughts trailed off as he rode closer to Haruko. 

"I knew you would be here my little puppet." Haruko said with a grin.

"Shut up you bitch! Jou's gonna stop you and you'll never hurt anyone again!" Seto shouted.

"Blah blah blah. You're just another me. Only my hair is pink and yours is brown." She laughed. Seto glared at her. "Anyway, this monster is nothing compared to you. You have the powers of Atomsk. One more whack with this bass and you'll be all mine!"

"I'd rather die than serve you! You worthless slut!"

"Touchy touchy. I'm not the one who used my brother for personal gain."

"No..."

"I'm not the one who nearly killed an elder to get a trading card."

"No."

"I'm not the one who didn't believe in something that could help the world.

"No!"

"And I'm not the one who became my worse nightmare!"

"NO! Shut up shut up!" Seto holding his head screaming uncontrolably. _I'm not these things! I'm not! I'M NOT!_

"I think we should get this over with before I go deaf." Haruko borught up her bass, ready to smack Seto one final time. Until they saw a vespa heading towards them. It was Jou and Mamimi.

"Ready or not!" Jou shouted holding up a guitar((furi curi episode 4)).

"Oh crap."

"Here I come n' get it!" The guitar hit Haruko hard, but also hit Seto. He stoped the vespa with a screching halt. Jou looked up to see Haruko and Seto lying on the ground. "Oh no. Seto!" He jumped off the vespa and ran towards Seto.

"Thanks kid." Haruko said. Weak, but still able to get up. "Now that he was hit with a MM guitar, when he wakes up, he'll be Atomsk and he'll be under my control. You'll be living in a world of darkness alone with Mokuba. No one around to keep you safe." Jou sent her a death glare.

"Jou!" Mamimi shouted, rushing over to him. "We got to do something. Now that he's hit, we only have five minutes to get rid of Kaiba Corp."

"What are you talking about bubble brian?"

"When you were finally being tracked down by the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood, the way this monster was stop is when MM was destroyed and MM is located at Kaiba Corp here."

"What the hell happened to you?" Mamimi held up a small bottle.

"Drugs. They work wonders." Haruko sent a glare over to Mamimi. Mamimi just smirked.

"If you would please shut up! We need to get to Kaiba Corp and fast!" Jou shouted. Yami and Bakura came running up.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Haruko got him first. We got five minutes before he's taken over."

"Then what are you waiting for mortal? Let's go!" Bakura said. They nodded and headed towards Kaiba Corp. Haruko just looked down at Seto.

"They'll never make it." She whispered.

* * *

They arrived at Kaiba Corp. two minutes later. 

"I suggest you put your arson skills to good use!" Jou shouted.

"It would take too long." Mamimi replied.

"How about we put some explosives in there? Then when they're set up, we'll set the building on fire to keep Haruko out of the building. Bakura, what explosive would be the quickest?" Yami asked.

"This timer bomb. The soonest we can put on here is 5 minutes" Bakura replied holding a shinny small bomb.

"Alright, let's hurry. Jou stay out here with Mamimi." Jou nodded and Yami and Bakura rushed inside.

"This is really driving me crazy Mamimi. What was the old Takkun like?" Jou asked. Mamimi looked away from her camera. She looked in her bookbag and pulled out a picture.

"Here." Mamimi said. It was a picture of a boy on a mound of scrap metal, holding a guitar and looking up in the sky, with the sun setting. Jou was in awe by that picture. "He had a brother, in america. He played baseball, and was very smart. Takkun was serious, but lightened up after Haruko left. I left to pursue a life of photography."

"Where's Takkun now?" Mamimi pointed up into the sky.

"He's looking for Haruko or Superior Raharu."

"I see."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Haruko and Seto. One minute till awakening. 

"Well Seto, it seems I have won. You'll never be able to escape. You relied on a mutt and look what you get. He let you down." Haruko said. "Well, it's almost time. I say we go after your puppy. I sure you're looking for revenge." She looked over at Seto, slightly stirring. "Am I right?" Seto stood up and stared at Haruko with not blue, not green, but red, blood red eyes.

* * *

"I hope they hurry up. We need to light the building." Jou said looking at his watch. Mamimi looked past Jou to aee a tall figure heading their way with glowing red eyes. 

"Jou! What's that?" Mamimi said grabbing on his shirt and pointing towards the figure. The figure came closer and revealed hmiself to be Seto.

"Seto. Please don't hurt us!" Jou stood in front of Mamimi to defend her if he has to. Seto smirked at Jou and Mamimi.

"Seto ain't here right now, and he's never coming back."

"Atomsk I presume. We will get Seto back and you will-" Jou was cut off by Seto's hand grabbing him and the neck and lifting him into the air. Mamimi scream as someone laughed.

"Will you just give up?" Haruko, appearing from the shadows, said. "Seto is never coming back. You might as well just let the world end. It will cause you less pain."

"Jou!" Yami and Bakura shouted as the immerged from Kaiba Corp. They gasped at what they saw.

"Well if you're done, I think I will let Seto kill you."

"What about the promise you made with Seto?" Yami asked.

"Sorry, it does not apply anymore. I'm sure that if Seto found out that it was Jou who hit him, I'm sure he would love to kill him." Jou was struggling for air.

"Jou!" Mamimi shouted.

"Finsh him off now!"

* * *

**POLYNIX: Yea! Cliffy!**

**KAIBA: You are pure evil! You know that!**

**HARUKO: We'll need a lot of reviews to continue.**

**MAMIMI: Poor Jou.**

**POLYNIX: Haruko's right. I need lots of reiviews before I even start to type up the final chapter of Vespa Bike!**

**KAIBA: shit shit Shit Shit Shit SHIT SHIT SHIT!**

**POLYNIX: Haruko!**

**HARUKO: -whacks Kaiba with both bass and ukelele- Yea! Two for the price of one!**

**MAMIMI: Review people.**


End file.
